NASA (Nova)
The National Aeronautics and Space Administration, also known as NASA, is a federal agency and state-owned company of the Republic of Texas. The plans for NASA were proposed by President InvaderXYZ on November 16th, 2019, and were finally carried out on November 25th 2019; resulting in the formation of NASA. As of December 1st, 2019, NASA has been valued at a net worth of $15,200. It is the only space-based company on Nova. History The NASA Proposal On November 16th, 2019, President InvaderXYZ of the Republic of Texas introduced the Texan Homeland and Security Act. This act stipulated that, "NASA is a new program that will be formed with a funding of $12,000. The proposed plan is to provide a grant of $12,000 to an appointed Chairman of NASA, who will have the same authority as a governor over Texan territory on the moon." The act was well received, with citizens calling it "epic" and "gamer." The following day, it was suggested that Acehard01 become Chairman of NASA by President Chase61. However, Acehard01 later went on to become the Governor of Colorado instead. The plans for NASA were later forgotten by the Texan populace as they were focusing on the North American War, rather than funding the project. This led to the NASA proposal losing prominence, only coming up a few times during the Goshen negotiations; as the Republic of Texas planned to use the money to fund the NASA project after the war. This did not end up coming to be after negotiations broke down. Founding of NASA After the war, on November 24th, President InvaderXYZ brought the NASA project back to the attention of the citizens of the Republic of Texas by appealing to the lack of a Texan Nuclear Program. With their help, the funding goal was met on November 25th and the first rocket was launched in the outskirts of Houston and New Orleans; making President InvaderXYZ the first Texan on the moon. With no viable candidates stepping up to become Chairman of NASA, President InvaderXYZ resigned from her post as Secretary of McAllen and appointed herself as the Chairman of NASA with the authority of the President. This was done with the intent of seeking another Chairman to replace her in the future. Development of NASA On November 30th, the construction of NASA facilities was increased dramatically. As a result of the new development, NASA officially formed a Board of Directors to help manage the growing operation. The Board of Directors extended an offer to purchase the McAllen-based excavation company, the McAllen Excavation Corporation. This was a move made primarily to increase the terraforming on the moon and uncover more uranium. On December 1st, the McAllen Excavation Corporation officially became a subsidiary organization of NASA and began construction of a new headquarters in NASA's territory on the moon. In addition, NASA was able to bring Governor Doctor_Tordoc of McAllen onto the Board of Directors and become public; selling shares of the company for $500 to citizens of the Republic of Texas and their allies. The following day, King The_Prodromus of the Pacific Union joined NASA's Board of Directors. On December 3rd, Chairman InvaderXYZ announced that NASA would now be charging a tax on citizens who teleport to NASA's headquarters on the moon to gather resources. Management Chairman of NASA The Chairman of NASA was originally a position designated as the state leader of the NASA territory and facilitator of the construction of the Command Center in Houston, but has since grown to take on a more chief-executive role in the organization. The Board of Directors The Board of Directors is a group of people who jointly supervise the activities of NASA and help make decisions on how to operate the organization; as well as to maximize the profits of the organization. The Board of Directors was formed on November 30th, by Chairman InvaderXYZ to fully develop NASA as a company. Since then, a handful of politicians have been extended an invitation to serve on the board. You can also purchase a share of NASA for $500 and serve on the Board of Directors. Trivia *NASA is based on its real-world counterpart in Houston.